Happy Place
by GSRnutforever
Summary: My interpritation of 'Happy Place'. Grissom comes home and faces losing Sara. Again. But he knows she has to go, even if he cant


The key scraped the lock as he inserted into the door

_I really wanted this to happen at the end of 'Happy Place', and if I owned anything, she never _would _have left. Obviously takes place after 'Happy Place' DUH! _

The key scraped the lock as he inserted into the door. There was no barking dog to greet him, he thought she'd brought him home. She hadn't. He looked up to find her looking at him, one bag in her hand, another hanging across her shoulder, her jacket thrown across her arm.

"You're leaving again."

"I can't stay here. You know that."

"Were you even going to say goodbye?"

"I don't know." Grissom looked down, biting his lower lip. "Just say something Gil."

"I don't know what to. The first time, I understood that you needed to get away. The only thing that you'd leave this time is me." There were tears forming in his eyes and his breathing deepened in an attempt to prevent them from falling. "It's funny. I never used to cry; now I can't seem to stop." The tears ran freely down his cheeks, but he made no attempt to stop them this time. Sara walked towards him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "I know your hurt, but my heart breaks every time I walk out the door because part of me still thinks you won't be there when I come back."

"I never meant for things to get this bad Gil. I hope I could handle Vegas but I can't. I really am sorry."

"And what about me Sara? I know I'm being selfish if I got you to stay, but things have changed, being on my own isn't an option any more. I can't _do this_ on my own." Her arms circled around his neck, pulling him towards her, allowing his tears to soak the shoulder of her jacket. "Please don't go."

"I'm sorry but I have to. If I stay, I'll still see the victims I couldn't save. Even now, you have that look in your eyes. It's always there when a case is getting to you. I can't keep seeing that. I'm sorry." He pulled away gently; his eyes red, tear tracks clear on his cheeks.

"Can I… at least take you to the airport?"

"OK."

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

McCarren airport was a usually packed place, with loved saying goodbye while tourists came to try their luck at beating the casinos. Today it was quiet, as if Vegas had heard that the lovers were to be parting again, trying to make their separation as private as possible. Her bag in one hand, her fingers between his in the other, they walked in silence to the departure lounge, neither knowing what to say until the PA announced that Flight 231 to San Francisco was now boarding.

"Guess this is it."

"Yeah. I…I'll call when I land." Sara almost kissed him. Almost. If she kissed him, she knew she wouldn't stop. She reluctantly pulled her hand from his, taking her bag from the other. Cupping his cheek, she placed the softest kiss on his lips, pulling away before she lost the little control she had left. She wanted to say the three words they always exchanged, but she couldn't bring herself to say them without crying. Dragging her hand down his face she started to walk away, willing the tears away until they were a safe distance apart. Half down the corridor; Grissom found that he couldn't hold it in any more.

"Sara." She turned on the spot, making it harder for him. "I love you."

They exchanged 'I love you's' at home, but Gil Grissom had just admitted it _in_ _public!_ Screw control. The items in her hand dropped to the floor as she ran back down the corridor. Her arms flew around his neck as their lips met harshly. Minutes passed before they made any attempt to separate, onlookers becoming slightly unnerved by the public display.

"I love you too."

"LAST CALL FOR FLIGHT 231 TO SAN FRANCISCO."

"I actually have to go this time."

"I know. If Catherine starts on me again, you're in for it."

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too. Now go before you miss your flight." A part kiss and she disappeared.

He knew he couldn't follow her yet, but they both knew he would.


End file.
